Finding You, Finding Me
by skibleu
Summary: Levy is in college for mages. So is Gajeel. He is the bad boy with an interesting past and she is the good girl with a desire for trouble. What happens when the two worlds collide and feelings erupt between the two? GajeelxLevy, LucyxLaxus, GrayxJuvia Rated M for possible themes later in the story
1. The Call

(Levy POV)

It was a quiet night in a little town called Magnolia. All the houses and shops had their lights off and the people were asleep. Levy McGarden was in her dorm, having just arrived there earlier that day, and was tiredly putting all her possessions away. She tucked stray strands of navy blue hair behind her ear as she put her books away on the shelves. _I wonder where my roommate is…_ She sighed, remembering the conversation she had before with her mother about her room.

"A coed dorm!? Levy no. You can stay with me. I don't like the idea of you being in the same dorm as boys." All Levy could do was shake her head and laugh softly at the concern her mother was showing.

" _No Mom. I want to stay on the campus and this is all I can afford. You stay here okay? I'll visit every day I promise."_ She smiled at her mother, hoping that was enough to convince her.

"You promise me?" Levy nodded at the woman that had raised her with warmth and compassion.

She yawned as she put the last book up onto the bookshelf and then made her way across the room to her bed. She sat down and looked around. The contrast between her part of the room and her roommate's part couldn't have been more clear than night to day. Her side was clean, the only mess from a pile of books that didn't quite fit in the shelves. Her roommate's side was covered with black shirts and gray and beige colored pants.

Grabbing her pajamas, she made her way to the bathroom connected to the room and was surprised to see that it was neat and clean. _Hmm… Well at least he kept this part clean…_ She took a quick shower, letting the warm water run down her ivory skin and relax her muscles underneath. _Perhaps I should ask my roommie to rub my back? No… Too soon… And I don't want him to see the mark on my shoulder._ Gingerly, her hand found the mark, in the shape of a fairy and wondered for the zillionth time why nature had decided to mark her in this way. The mark looked like a dancing fairy and was slightly darker than her skin. She'd had it since birth.

She climbed out of the shower, pulled on her pajamas and grabbed a book to read. She climbed into bed and opened her book and instantly got lost in the world of princesses and princes and magic and dragons.

~Two hours later~

A small hand shot out of blue covers and grabbed the phone ringing on the night stand.

" _Hello?"_ Her tired voice spoke into the microphone.

"Levy McGarden? We have your mother here in the hospital." A sad sounding nurse answered, getting right to the point and sparing the tired girl the sugar coating.


	2. The Hospital

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and following my story! And a special thanks to Alright Mate for giving me that awesome review! I'd love to have another beta reader so if you want to see how the story evolves before everyone else does please PM me! Now back to Levy and Gajeel! ~skibleu

(Levy POV)

" _My mom? What happened? Is she okay?"_ Her tiredness left her and she sat bolt upright in her bed, letting the blankets fall to her lap, worry and sadness filling her usually warm voice.

"She was in a car accident and is just now coming out of emergency surgery. I can give you the full details when you get here." At those words, Levy jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as she could. She found some thick tights and pulled on her usual attire, an orange dress that had sleeves that billowed out around her hands. She snatched her bandana off the dresser and in a blind thought, left a note for her roommate that she was at the hospital and was sorry they didn't get to meet yet.

" _I'm on my way. Miss? Could you tell me your name?"_ She asked as she bolted out the door, barely remembering to lock it behind her, and ran out of the dorm in a flurry of orange and black. She had just made it to her car, a navy blue Volvo that had been a gift to her for graduation from her mother, when the nurse spoke again.

"My name is Mirajane. I will be waiting for you in the ICU." The nurse hung up and Levy pulled out of her parking space and rushed to the hospital as fast as she dared to.

"Levy? Follow me please." Mirajane wasted no time in leading the blue haired girl to her mother's room. "She was in a car accident. She was driving when a motorcycle that had lost control on the ice crashed into the driver side to her car. The bike hit the gas can and started a fire. She has severe burns and several broken bones." 

" _Why was she in surgery?" Why wasn't she home already? She told me that her home wasn't that far from campus…_ Mira turned and offered Levy a compassionate look.

"Your mother had bits of the car door in her body. She has, had, a perforated intestine and a punctured lung. She is stable for now but Miss McGarden; you may have to prepare for the worst… She may not make it." The two women stopped in front of a door that read ICU 147 and Mirajane pushed open the door quietly.

Levy walked in and sat down next to the unconscious form of her mother and took her hand. _"How long will she be like this?"_ She looked back at Mirajane and watched as another form joined her in the door way. He was tall and had dark hair. His blue eyes looked at her with sadness and a false comfort.

"Ms. McGarden, my name is Doctor Grey Fulbuster and I was the attending physician during your mother's surgery. The parts of the door that were embedded in her body had cut into her intestine, both large and small, and punctured her lung. As Mirajane explained, there is a possibility that she may not survive this. Most people die within 36 to 48 hours with a perforated intestine." The man, Dr. Fulbuster, explained to the now crying blue haired girl before him.

All Levy could do was stare through teary eyes at her mother, now looking so frail and weak laying on the bed connected to the wires that monitored her heart beat along with her breathing. _"Why hasn't she woken up…?"_

"We have her highly medicated on morphine and some antibiotics. And she still has yet to come out of the anesthesia. Ms. McGarden-"

" _Levy. My name is Levy…"_

"Levy. She may be in a coma. The amount of blood she lost was a lot. And we found something else. Did you know your mom had Stage 4 lung cancer?" Dr. Fulbuster was by her side by the time he finished speaking and was now looking down at her with genuine worry and concern in his eyes. He knew all too well the reality of losing a mother to cancer, having lost his own when he was a child to the same cancer that had a grip on the girl's mother now.

"… _Cancer? She never told me… She never spoke of any pain. She doesn't smoke and I don't think it's hereditary…"_ Levy looked on at her mother, now even more afraid for her life than before, and shook her head. _"Mom never said anything about having any pain… Although she may have developed it when she was working… She used to work in a factory and she was always near the smoke stacks… Is it possible she had developed it from that?"_ She broke her eyes away from her mother's peaceful looking face and turned to look up at Gray, who was still standing near her, ready to comfort the poor girl when she needed it.

"Yes. That can be the cause. Levy the tumor we removed was large but not large enough to be the parent tumor. It is highly possible that the tumor has spread to the other lung and she may not have much time left if she survives the current situation." He watched her as she turned back to her mother then got up, suddenly looking like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

" _Dr. Fulbuster-"_

"Please, call me Gray."He cut her off in much the same way she had cut him off earlier.

" _Gray. Thank you for telling me all of this. However much I'd like to stay here at my mother's side, I still have school tomorrow. And I know how my mother is, she's give me an earful if I was here by her side instead of at school. I will come back tomorrow once all my classes are done and I'll visit her. I do have one question though, may I see the other person that was in the crash?"_ She turned to Gray and looked at him with large, caramel brown doe eyes that seemed to be filed with a pain and suffering Gray only knew too well.

"Follow me." He walked around the bed and stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind Levy before turning and continuing along down the white hall. "His name is Gajeel Redfox and he was pretty drunk when he came in here. All of us believe that he was too drunk to notice that he was driving way too fast and he lost control on some black ice before he crashed into your mother's car. He suffered road burns and has a broken arm along with some second degree burns." He and Levy stopped before a door that read ICU 152. "You can go in if you'd like, he's most likely awake still."

She nodded and pushed open the door and stopped dead in her tracks as red eyes pierced her caramel colored ones. **"I ain't takin' none of yer meds Mira. Oh. Yer not her. Gihi, sorry there Shrimp."**


	3. The Kiss

Thank you so much all you wonderful readers! I enjoy reading your reviews so please leave more! Thank you for all your follows and favorites! This is my first story so seeing so many people liking this is awesome! And a special thanks to Yndilwen, author of Metal Dragon, for all your support! ~skibleu

(Gajeel POV)

He hurt. Everything on him hurt. He sat up with a groan as he heard voices approach his door. He watched as the door opened and instantly spoke.

" **I ain't takin' none of yer meds Mira. Oh. Yer not her. Gihi, sorry Shrimp."** He watched as the door opened fully to reveal a short girl with large, caramel doe eyes that he could get lost in. He let his gaze roam her body, noticing how his hands would fit perfectly in the curves of her sides. _**Get yer head outta the gutter Gajeel. She's just some sappy volunteer who will probably walk in with an overly cheery hello and a toothy smile.**_

The navy blue haired beauty stepped further into the room and closed the door, much to his surprise. _**Huh. They never close the door… Maybe this one is different after all?**_ His steely gaze never left her as she moved away from the door and then she spoke.

" _H..hi. My name is Levy McGarden. Um, you were in the car crash with my mom…"_ He watched as tears sprung to her eyes and she bit her lip. _"I wanted to see if you were okay. The doctor says you were drunk when it happened…"_

" **I'm fine Shorty. Why are ya in here?"** He kept his gaze on her, trying to get a read on her but he couldn't place it. Then she did the one thing he never thought would happen to him. She sat on the edge of the bed and hugged him.

Now Gajeel was not a stranger to hugs. He'd seen couples on campus do it. He'd watch parents hug their kids when he walked around town. But he'd never once thought he'd get hugged, much less from the daughter of some woman he may have killed because of his stupidity.

" _Is this okay for me to do…?"_ The small girl asked him and he couldn't speak so he just nodded, causing his nose to bump her hair a bit. He caught a whiff of vanilla and another smell that he couldn't place. Something that called out to him way deep down in his soul and made an old feeling stir. He hugged her back, pulling her close, almost into his lap, just trying to memorize that smell.

" _Gajeel?"_ At his surprise, she explained to him how she knew his name. _"Dr. Fulbuster told me your name. Gajeel? What are you doing…?"_ She pushed on his chest just a bit so she could tip her head back and look up at him and without a second thought, he kissed her. He kissed the doe-eyed bluenette hard and roughly. _**She has soft lips… I wonder…**_

He let her go and pushed her back with a start, the moment of weakness gone. He looked at her and scowled. **"Whadda want Shrimp?"** She stuttered which caused her to blush. _**Cute… She blushes when she stutters… I should do that more often…What the hell am I thinking? I'd have my ass in so much trouble with Juvia if I even said anything about meeting her. I'd put all of Phantom Lord at risk.**_

" _I told you Gajeel. I came to see if you're okay… But I can tell the pain meds they gave you made you beyond loopy…"_ She trailed off as her eyes caught sight of his shirt. " _Hey I go to that school! Magnolia University. Do you go too?"_

" **Yeah. And I probably pissed off my new roommate. Some girl… Lucy… Lecy… Gah I don't care her name. I just know she was supposed to get here today."** Recognition filled her eyes but when she opened her mouth to speak, what came out was a yawn. **"Gihi, tired Shrimp?"**

She nodded and got up to leave the room. His eyes followed her movements until she reached the door. As he scanned her back, his sharp eyes noticed the mark that was on her right shoulder. She turned around and faced him and noticed that his hair, which was more like a mane, went down his back and stopped just after his hips.

" _I guess I'll see you tomorrow Gajeel. Get better soon. I'm sure you're new roommate would love to meet you."_ She smiled at him and dammit if that smile didn't make him want to kiss her again. She gave a little wave and walked out of the room. Only after she had left did Gajeel let the break in his armor show.

" **See ya tomorrow Shrimp…"** He laid back on the pillow just as Juvia walked in.

Juvia was no stranger to beauty. She had blue hair that she spent meticulous hours maintaining and cold blue eyes that could entrance you the moment you looked into them. She had a well built body and knew very well that she was eyed by almost all the men she came into contact with, even some within Phantom Lord.

"Gajeel, Juvia wonders who that girl was that left." She asked him as she stood at the foot of his bed. She made note of the bandages that ran up his right arm and nearly wrapped around his neck.

" **Some goody two shoes volunteer. What the hell are ya here fer Juvia?"** He gave her his trademark scowl, of course which had no affect on her, and sank himself further into the blankets.

"Juvia was asked to come and remind Gajeel that he needs to be better for when we come across the do-gooder Fairy Tale group again." She walked back out and left the room. Just after Mirajane came in with some more meds and this time he took them without protest, wanting to sleep away the hangover and the events of the day and chalk them all up to his imagination.

 _ **I wonder she is a part of Fairy Tale?**_


	4. His Memory

(Gajeel POV)

 _ **I wonder if she is a part of Fairy Tale?**_ With that last coherent thought Gajeel closed his eyes and laid back against the pillows.

He opened his eyes to see his poorly lit room. Looking around he saw the broken window that always faced the same boring and lifeless street as always. His eyes continued to wander until they came to rest on his bed, made earlier that day by his small hands. He traced his fingers fondly over the worn fabric that had dragon designs all over it. As he continued to look around his sparse room, the sounds of his father giving him another one of his famous speeches faded into being.

 _You will never amount to anything you pathetic excuse for a human! Why was I cursed with your existence?_ His father's drunken face loomed before him, reeking of the whiskey and rum he had drank earlier that night. His eyes bloodshot and dilated, bounced around the young boy's face, angrily searching for something to use as a reason to hit him.

 _"You are so weak and pathetic! You can't even handle a little name calling at school! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"_ Without warning, the burly man's hand shot out and clashed with Gajeel's face. He knew the blow was coming; it had been like that every night for the past 5 years. Yet even with this knowledge, Gajeel still felt the pain of his nose being broken. Biting his tongue Gajeel held back the scream of pain that he knew his dad would use as encouragement.

He gave his father an attempt at a glare, trying to show he was unfazed by the pain, and with a roar of anger from the drunken man, the blows continued to rain down on him, each one harder than the last and brining the child closer and closer to tears. A few more hits to his back and side and then his father was done with him.

"You're pathetic and soft. You are no son of mine." Gajeel watched as the man walked out of his room, slamming the door behind him, and broke down in tears and started to nurse his bruises and cuts.

He waited a few minutes to make sure the man was gone before he reached for and grabbed the first-aid kit that he kept fully stocked under his bed. With a choked whimper of pain, he tore off his shirt and began to assess the damages done to his tiny body. His small, but nimble fingers worked their way across his skin, looking for breaks in the flesh that he had to seal up. He did this for 30 minutes each night, knowing full well that tomorrow he'd be back to fixing himself again.

 _ **One day old man, I will be stronger than you… One day…**_ With that last thought and the last of his cuts bandaged, his eyes closed and the memory ended. His body relaxed from the tense state he was in as he finally fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, aided by the medication Mirajane had given him earlier.

~Four hours later~

(Levy POV)

The bluenette opened her eyes to her dark room. Her small body felt like it was being weighted down by thousands of small lead weights. She rolled over in the sheets, feeling the comfortingly familiar scrape against her legs, and grabbed her phone off the bedside nightstand. The bright screen read **4:30** at the top and in the center **2 unread messages**. Groaning, she unlocked her phone and winced when she saw the messages were from her best friend.

 **12:30AM: Levy! How was your drive here?**

 **1:00 AM: Levy, meet me for breakfast at the dining hall?**

She put her phone back on the nightstand and sat up, letting the sheets fall to her lap. She looked across the room and watched the rise and fall of a chest in the bed. She dimly wondered when her roommie got in but left it alone. Pulling back the sheets, she swung her tiny legs out of bed and placed her feet on the floor. She stretched her tiny frame before standing up.

As she made her way to her dresser against the wall, she heard a few sleepy groans coming from the bed. She bent down to grab her clothes for a shower out of the drawers when a gruff yet formal voice startled her.

"You must be Levy. My name is Pantherlily. You can just call me Lily though if you'd like." She turned to look at what she thought was her roommie. He had a scar that went across the right side of his face. He had dark skin and darker hair. He was well built, with well defined muscles along his chest and abdomen. Levy felt her cheeks flush slightly at the site of his bare chest.

" _Are you my roommate, Lily? Or do you know my roommate?"_ Levy asked him. She turned away and began to gather her clothes again as she waited for Pantherlily's response.

"No, I'm not your roommate but I do know him. His name is Gajeel. I apologize for his absence; he got in a car crash last night and is currently in the hospital." At Lily's words, the small, pixie-like girl froze. She slowly turned to face Lily, letting the clothes she had started to grab, slip out of her hands.

 _"His last name wouldn't happen to be Redfox, would it?"_ __Lily looked at the small girl confused and nodded.

"Yes that would be his last name. How do you know that?"

 _"He got in the car crash with my mother…"_


	5. Author's Note

Hey there guys! I'm sorry this is not another chapter, but I'm having a serious writer's block. Any ideas you guys have will be awesome and a huge help! I'd also like to explain why I have this writer's block. I have a bunch of school work to do and I've been cramming as much as I can to get them done. Please be patient with me as this is my first story I have on Fanfiction, or have ever written other than in my notebook, and all your positive feedback has been greatly uplifting and helpful. So hang in there guys and I'll find a way to do regular updates and get my story back on track for you guys. 

Thank you guys!

~skibleu


	6. The Pain of Loss

Ch 5(Levy POV)

She woke up and instantly the pain in her chest told her the events of the previous night were not from a bad dream… She looked at the bed across the room and the large shape under the blankets only further solidified what she was thinking.

* _ **Flash back**_ *

 **"Miss McGarden? May I come in?"** A gruffy voice asked through the hospital door.

 _"C-come in"_ Her soft, tear strangled voice answered.

Walking in with the help of the nurse Mira, Gajeel entered the room to see the small girl hunched over the bed holding her mother. Her warm caramel eyes looked up to meet the bright red ones and she flinched a bit.

" _G-Gajeel…? Wha-what are you..?_ " Her words died off in her throat as she took in the sight of him. He was hunched over slightly to ease the pain in his ribs and had his left arm draped over Mira in support.

"We caught up with Dr. Fulbuster while Gajeel was on a walk and… Well he shared some news with us that Gajeel felt better giving you himself…" The white haired nurse nudged Gajeel gently and helped him move towards her slowly.

 **"Shrimp… How do I put this…?"** He trailed off and she looked up at him then back at her mother and a fresh wave of tears started to fall down her face.

" _Mom…_ " She choked out. The pale hand began to grow cold in hers and she became aware of a high pitched beep coming from the heart monitor that was hooked up to her mother. " _Mom… no… Mom! Please wake up! Please! You have to wake up! Please don't leave me!_ "

Her petite frame shot out of the chair that she was in and she frantically shook her mother, trying to wake her even though she knew it was true. Her mother was gone. A warm hand landed on her shoulder and when she turned around all she was met with was a hospital shirt pressed against her face as she sobbed.

" _No… She can't be… Mom… Mommy…"_ She hadn't used that name since she was 10 but it was torn out of her mouth as several nurses and Dr. Fulbuster rushed into the room. Gajeel continued to hold her as she cried and clung to his shirt. The nurses worked to see if there was any possibility of resuscitating Mrs. McGarden and to their avail, there was none.

Levy watched as her mother's body was moved away to the morgue and she was brought to the nurse station to fill out paperwork, an oddly comforting mass of man right behind her the entire time.

* _ **End Flashback***_

The bluenette sat up and sighed and watched as the little black cat jumped up onto her bed and immediately climbed into her lap, brushing his body against hers in an attempt at comfort. Small hands stroked the soft, obsidian fur as her mind wandered off, thinking about her roommate.

 _Stupid Gajeel… He has to be back at the hospital not here… He needs to be where he can be treated correctly._ She sighed for the zillionth time that morning and tugged her blankets off her small frame. Her bare feet connected with the rug she had under her bed before touching the hardwood floors. Stepping lightly so as to not wake her gigantic roommie, she made her way to her dresser, grabbed some clothes for the day and slipped into the bathroom to shower.

" **Oi! Shrimp ya better not take too long in there!** " She heard his rumbling voice just as she turned on the water and humphed. _Seriously?! I just got in here!_

Ignoring her roommie's call she jumped in the shower and sighed softly as the warm water eased away some of the tension in her shoulders from her restless night. She grabbed her vanilla scented shampoo and lathered it into her blue locks before rinsing it out. Five minutes later she was pulling her hair up loosely into her towel, twisting it to make sure it stayed in place. She donned on a red dress with black sleeves that were tight on her upper arms until they reached her elbows, where they flared out slowly, giving the impression that the cloth hung off her arms. For her legs she wore plane black leggings.

Opening the door, she padded out while towel drying her hair to see a frustrated Gajeel sitting in his bed staring at the bathroom door.

" _What? I was fast wasn't I?_ " Her feet took her to the one place he never expected, right in front of him. Levy watched as he turned away from her and saw the shame and sadness in his eyes. " _Gajeel…? What's wrong?_ "

" **Nothin' Shrimp. Just don't see how you can look at me like that knowin' I killed yer mum…** " Her eyes widened and she placed one of her seemingly frail hands on his shoulder.

" _Gajeel… Look at me please…_ " She took in the pain that she saw in his crimson eyes before she surprised him again that morning. Her tiny arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face in the crook before she spoke. " _I don't blame you... I never did… Accidents happen… And the Dr. Fulbuster said that her cause of death was the cancer in her lungs…_ "

As she told him, Gajeel couldn't help but admire her strength. She had been at her mother's side for the entire time she was there, and when she wasn't, Gajeel would take her place and talk to the woman with blue hair. His left arm rose of its own accord and wrapped around her small frame, cradling her to his chest. She let him comfort her as she cried into his neck, letting all the sadness she felt for the past three days out.

" **Oi… Levy… Don't cry now. No more tears from you. You should be smiling… I like it better when you smile.** " He was thankful for her face being in his neck so she wouldn't see the pink that dusted his cheeks when he spoke to her. She smiled softly into his neck when she heard him use her name. She heard the gentleness in his voice and it made something in her stir, something she never understood before. _I like it when he says my name…_

" _Gajeel…_ " She whispered his name into his neck fondly and softly, not knowing that he had heard and was blushing deeper. Levy snuggled into his chest and relaxed and before either one of them knew it, she had fallen asleep in his lap from crying so much.

He placed her body down gently on her bed, grunting with the effort and discomfort it brought him. Once she was settled in her bed, he pulled the blankets back up over her frame and watched as his cat, once the only companion he had, snuggled himself under her arms and against her chest before promptly falling asleep with her.

" **What are ya doin' to me Shrimp…?** " He asked the sleeping form before he too slipped into bed with her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to his chest. _**Yer makin' it hard to stay away from you… I'm not the man you deserve, but I swear to you, I will do whatever it takes to keep a smile on your face.**_

As if she heard his thoughts, a smile appeared on Levy's face, lighting up her delicate features as she snuggled closer to the warmth of his chest. He smiled down at her and placed a butterfly kiss to her temple before laying his head down and falling asleep with a smile matching hers on his face.

 **And… There is a chapter for you guys! Thank you so much for reading and telling me how you wanted to see this story progress! I apologize dearly for not being able to give you guys more of the story sooner… And as another sorry, I'm gonna add another chapter later on after this one so that you have more than one update for this story! What will happen to the roommates who met in such trying situations?**

 **Thanks so much for reading! As always please review!**

 **Love ya'll!**

 **~skibleu**


End file.
